Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Enter Club Penguin Island". Plot (Herbert and Klutzy venture off to the Elephant Seal beach. Meanwhile at the Mine Shack, Rory was cleaning his cart with wipes and Blazer X., Jet Pack Guy, and Gary have finally arrive to see Rory.) *Blazer X.: Hey Rory, long time no see. *Rory: Blazer X., Jet Pack Guy and Gary, My best buddies around. *Jet Pack Guy: Rory we need your help and we have to go to The Wilderness to find the cave. *Rory: The Wilderness? Why don't we go to the Recycling Plant. *Gary: Rory, we're not going there and we don't have much time. (A teleporter appears with Rookie on the Snow Cat) *Rookie: Hey guys, i'm back from vacation. *Everyone: Welcome back Rookie! *Rookie: Thank you everyone. I love exploring the dinosaurs out there. *Gary: Rookie, we have a new mission to do. Report us to The Wilderness. *Rookie: New mission. Check. *Jet Pack Guy: Everyone go to the Snow Cat and Blazer X., are you coming? *Blazer X.: No, i have a Sled Racing game coming up and i can not miss it. *Rookie: Okay, thanks for coming with us. *Blazer X.: Ok. bye everyone. See you later. (Everyone except Blazer X. went to the Snow Cat and Rookie take a seat while Rory went to the front) *Rory: Everyone get ready and LET'S GO TO THE WILDERNESS! (The snow cat moves and head off to the Wilderness when Blazer X. wave goodbye to them) *Blazer X.: Goodbye my friends. (Blazer X. head over to the Ski Hill, in the Future Time World, the penguins are being teleported) *Mumble: Where are we going? *Gloria: I don't know. It's a way back then. *Erik: Look! The Light! (The penguin species teleported to the forest rounded with a circle with snow and Pine Trees with Emperors, Adélies, Chinstraps, Little Blues and Magellanic penguins with a Puffin and a Rockhopper. Everyone become awake.) *Mumble Where are we? *Gloria: We're on a forest. *Erik: Wow, there is a lot of penguins looking around. *Lovelace: Wow. *Sven So beautiful. *Ramón: Amigos. we need to do something and look! (The Amigos look at the pine tree with water and drip by itself to the snow) *Raul: Look everyone, it is the wet in the wild where the penguins lived. *Mumble: The wet in the wild? *Seymour: I never seen such a thing. *Ramón: It is spooky? *Lovelace: No. *Noah: How about a song with the wet in the wild where the penguins live. *Lovelace: Hey, good idea. Everyone, it is time to sing a song with the wet in the wild where the penguins lived. *Everyone: *cheered* (The song "And The Wet In The Wild Where The Penguins Lived" begin to play) *Lovelace: This is a forest when we get some snow The Weather and the water is coming at us *Sven: The Puffin be afraid of the polar bears The Earth is getting worse and the wet in the wild *Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor, Lombardo and The Elders: And the wet in the wild where the penguins lived The World is going to the end Come on everyone and let get some fun The World is going to the cold *Atticus: We need to get some fish before we ran out of time The Penguins need some food before we get some snow *Seymour: My Heartsong could break up before we end up here There no food and water and we should get some more *Noah, Eggbert, Eggbert E., Erik, Bo (Boadicea), Gloria and Lovelace: And the wet in the wild where the penguins lived The World is going to the Blast Come on everyone and let get some fun Let make Mumble to do tap-dancing *Mumble: *tap dance* Come on everyone, let's dance along. *Everyone: *cheers* *Memphis: We all have to get food before they get rotten The winter won't last longer before we all come back here *Norma Jean: The island seem so snowy when there's no people there We couldn't sing our heartsongs before a beast come at us *The Chorus: And the Wet in the Wild Where the Penguins Lived The ice is going to break up Come on everyone and let go get some fun The water is gonna turn to snow *Ramón: We are The Five Amigos and we can what we want. *Raul: We always say "We Got It'" and it's our catchphrase. *Rinaldo: I'm always getting annoyed by those lousy people. *Nestor: And there's nothing wrong with people except for Rinaldo. *Lombardo: And what are we gonna do now? *Sven: Let's sing! *The Chorus: And the Wet in the Wild Where the Penguins Lived We are going to escape this island Come on everyone and let go get some fun We all can escape this beast monster And the Wet in the Wild Where the Penguins Lived We are going to escape this island Come on everyone and let go get some fun We all can escape this beast monster (The song ended as everyone cheered) *Lovelace: Well guys, let's move on so we can travel all over the island. *Everyone *cheered* *Ramón: Bravo, bravo, bravo. *Mumble: Come on everyone. Let's get out of here. (The penguin species headed over to the places of Club Penguin and back in Antarctica at the Elephant Seal Land, Bryan and Wayne were battling on a hill) *Bryan: Wayne, you will never beat me than your friends. *Wayne: Bryan, any last words before you lose? *Kev: Bryan come on, you have to win the finals. *Barry: I think Bryan is going to lose. We waited for days since the water is frozen and we're starving for food. *Bryan: Wayne, stop the fight! *Wayne: What now? *Bryan: I'm sorry. Let's take a break and go to the beach. *Wayne: What? Okay then. Let's be friends again. *Barry: Hey. It really works. *Nev: It's a tie mate. *Bryan: Come on everyone and let's go to the beach. (All of the elephant seals went to the beach by moving their bodies to the ice and now they made it. The camera moves with a ball of snow, cover with ice as Bill and Will crawl on it.) *Bill: Whoa. Will look! There is a lot of elephant seals looking at the sunset. *Will: That's no sunset. It's morning and we have to make it to Herbert. *Bill: Yeah Will and we need to make it to the time machine. *Will: I'll be prepared for the fight. (At the Elephant Seal Beach) *Bryan: Well guys, it's fun when you heat up at the beach. *Shane: Daddy, it's sure sound quiet. *Bryan: Yes my son. Always in luck. *Darren: I always see hope for the seals. (With Herbert and Klutzy at the mountains) *Herbert: Do i have to deal it with myself? What is going on here? *Klutzy: *clicks* *Herbert. Ah ha. Brilliant plan. We will jump high and land to that land to stop the Elephant Seals. (Herbert and Klutzy jump high and land to the ice piece of the water) *Bryan: Hey! What are you doing in my beach? *Herbert: Well, well, well seals. I have arrive and i will destroy all of you so i can find a new home for me. *Bryan: Who are you and you don't belong here. Get out of here now. *Herbert: No! This is my new home now. You're home is in the darkness. *Bryan: No. The clouds are scary iver there and no one lives on a happy place. *Herbert: Shut yourself or i will send you guys to Club Penguin Island. *Wanye: What the heck is Club Penguin Island? *Herbert: Club Penguin Island is about where penguins lived and i want to destroy them so much. My home is The Mountain Lab and in my home, i created the Cream Soda Sticky Bomb of Doom but it was destroyed by the puffles before i created the Time Machine. *Bryan: Hey you have a Time Machine on your hand. *Herbert: NO! I'M BUSTED BY ELEPHANT SEALS! *Bryan: Back up. The beachmaster backs up for nobody. *Herbert: Ah ha. *turn on his Teleport button and the blue lighting appears* *Shane: What's that. (In the ice ball) *Bill: Will Look! It's the blue lighting. *Will: It's back again? (The blue lighting traps The elephant seals, Herbert, Kluzty, Bill and Will) *Bill: Oh No! We're trap. *Will: This is it Bill. We will all die together. (The Blue lighting turns white) *Bryan: Get us out of here! *Herbert: No. Club Penguin Island here i go. (The Time Machine teleported Herbert, Klutzy, The Elephant Seals, Bill and Will to Club Penguin Island. Back at the wilderness forest, Mumble and his friends are walking to find the light.) *Mumble: Guys, i think we're not going back home. *Ramón: Relax tallboy, everything is gonna be alright. *Gloria: Guys, i saw a white light that would make a way out. *Lovelace: Everyone in the Penguin Nation, we are going to stop Herbert and Klutzy. So be patient and we are going to get help from the penguins. *Mumble: Penguins? Everyone is a penguin. What Club Penguin is all about? A penguin club? *Erik: Mumble, what are the penguins from this island are going to look like? *Mumble: I don't know. There appearance should be fat, skinny or tall. *Erik: Tall penguins? *Ramón: Just like tallboy. *Carmen: Ramón, Mumble is not the tallest penguin around. The Emperor Penguins are. *Ramón: So does it mean that we're africans? *Carmen: No. Peruvians! *Noah: Look everyone, THE LIGHT! *Lovelace: There! *Sven: It's shaped as a hole. *Mumble: THE LIGHT! THE LIGHT! THE LIGHT! WE FOUND IT! *Noah: Let's go everyone and let's find a way out of there. *Gloria: *with everyone running* I don't know if we are going to make it. *Erik: THERE IT GOES! (Everyone leave the unknown forest place and arrive at the Mine Snack) *Mumble: What the? *Ramón: That's not a continent. *Lovelace: So, where are we now? *Noah: I don't know and there is a building that have something to do with the Recycling Plant. *Mumble: But we don't plant stuff in the snow. We live on the ice and remember that already since you guys *looking at everyone* were looking for Lovestones. *Gloria: Mumble, you gotta see this. *Mumble: *look at a statue of Herbert P. Bear* Woah, a statue of Herbert P. Bear. *Gloria: I didn't know that Herbert could make art. *Lovelace: It's a masterpiece. *Seymour: I think Herbert made this to be famous or something and this have nothing to do with Herbert. *Mumble: Yes. That is truly him. *Maurice: Guys, i think we should go to the forest and there is a white arrow with a blue background sign. *Michaelle: Sounds like a good idea Maurice. *Lovelace: Everyone let's go to the Forest and we will find Herbert and Klutzy together. *Mumble: We are going to stop him. *Noah: Now go straight. (Everyone headed straight to the forest and the city of Club Penguin Island) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover (Chapter 5) Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover (Chapter 3) Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters